Don't Dream It's Over
by notjessiecaine
Summary: 17 year old Rayna Jaymes setting out on her quest to be the best in country music. Her trusty friends and band with her, the only exception is Deacon is bringing his girlfriend with him along for the ride... Will it all go swimmingly?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello so this is my first ever fanfic story! Thought i'd do something a little different, you know throw in a bit of a twist with the Beeswax that is Samantha Beesley! Please review and let me know what you think! I can handle it haha! I have written half a second chapter so please let me know if you'd like me to continue this. Thanking you._

 _March 1989,_

 _Snow._ Unsurprisingly cold for the time of year. Nashville, covered in an icing sugar sprinkled flurry of snow on a Friday morning. 17 year old Rayna Jaymes yawned as she opened the curtain of her sisters apartment in the lower Vanderbilt area.

"ugh" she sighed.

Putting on her plush bathrobe and slippers, she wandered downstairs for her daily dose of caffeine.

Tandy had already left for work, being it 10am in the morning. Reading her note on the counter, Rayna rolled her eyes...

 _We need milk._

 _Behave._

 _Love you Tandy x_

"Great" she sighed, "black coffee it is."

Just as she was putting on her thousandth layer to face the outdoors, the house-phone rung, startling her. Nearly breaking her neck she answered the phone...

"hello"

"Rayna, its Watty..."

"Oh, hey Watty" she panted still catching her breath from running for the phone.

"You okay, you sound flustered?"

"Sorry, I had to run for the phone... what's up?"

"oh right yes, the reason I called. I just had a call from Mike at the Broken Spoke.. they had a cancellation tonight, wondered if you wanted to play?"

"NO WAY, yes yes yes Watty of course I do.."

"Amazing, I take it you'll let Deacon know..." he replied, grinning into the phone.

"Uhh, um, would you mind doing that actually – we haven't really spoken recently, think it would sound better coming from you and all..." she trailed off.

"Is there something I should know, my songbird? I thought you two were close?"

"Yeah, yeah we are, I just oh don't worry Watty, if you could just give him a call I would appreciate that – I have some, um errands to run for Tandy before tonight"

Hanging up the phone, she sighed – butterflies spreading through her body like wildfire... shaking her head she put on her coat and headed out the door pushing the thoughts of Deacon Claybourne and his chiseled features to the back of her mind.

 _Across town_ , in a small East Nashville apartment, a certain 'chiseled' featured guy was also waking up to the white hue of Nashville. Rolling onto his right hand side he groaned as he stretch out his lower limbs. As his eyes flickered in the low morning light he took sight of the blonde, tanned girl lying beside him. Samantha... Samantha Beesley he'd been dating her for just over a month, and she'd already made herself very, very comfortable in his bed.

Huskily she spoke... "morning handsome" she smiled.

"good morning..." he spoke nuzzling himself into her neck, running his hand up her bare leg...

"mmm" she sighed... "want to relive last night's shenanigans?"

Smirking, he moved away from her with a peck on the lips as he heard his phone ring... "be right back baby"

Not having enough time to put any clothes on before the phone stopped ringing, Samantha leaned up in bed admiring the view of Deacon's lean butt as he ran off to answer the phone.

She was smitten, he was gorgeous, brooding and dark in too many ways, ways that she didn't understand.

However she wasn't bothered, he was steady, steadier than she'd ever been with anyone before and why not fix something that's not broke.

Smiling, she laid back down. As Deacon bumbled back into the room with the grin the size of Mars on his face.

"Guess what baby?"

"What what what?" she retorted.

"Watty's got a gig for Rayna and I at the Broken Spoke tonight, there was a cancellation and they want us to play"

He jumped back into bed rolling on top of her, and kissing her face over and over.

She grimaced... one he couldn't see. She didn't like the red head he sang with, she didn't understand why he needed her, she thought he was good enough on his own.

He felt her tense up, looking down at her with a raised brow.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me, you know how hard it's been for us to find gigs recently, the town is rammed with new talent.."

"I know, I know of course I'm happy for you babe..."

"But what?" he interjected

"Nothing, nothing – i'm happy for you honest" she leaned up to kiss him.

Backing away he looked at her again. "I can tell you're lying. I can read you like a book" he sighed running a hand over his face and settling back over to his side of the bed.

Silence filled the room.

"Uhhh... well I don't get why you have to sing with HER – you're so good on your own... so much better than her guitar player or whatev...

"I don't just play guitar for her Samantha" Deacon sat up frustrated with where this conversation was going. He knew Sam didn't like Rayna, and he didn't know why...

"I know, ugh you know what I mean – you can handle your own show Deacon... you don't need the Rayna Jaymes show or whatever it is with her..."

"It's not a Rayna Jaymes show! She's not headlining Sam" he shouted getting out of bed and pulling his pants on "We're just playing for a load of beer heads late at night... I don't get why you're getting so agitated about this?"

"I'm not, it doesn't matter – you know i'll be there to support you – i'm your biggest fan, you know that..." she said in a sultry tone.

"Come back to bed... you know you want too..." she smirked.

Rolling his eyes, he climbed back into bed, succumbing himself to her...

 _Milk_

 _Laundry Detergent_

 _Bread_

 _Soup_

 _Pasta_

 _Rayna_ read through her list of shopping as she clattered round the supermarket in her red cowboy boots...

"I'd recognise the sound of those boots anywhere!"

She looked up to see that face... the face she thought of dreamily and then he smiled, mentally cursing herself she smiled back..

"Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you here"

She motioned something weirdly to the shop area with her hands. Emotionally cursing herself again.

 _What a fool._

"Yeah needed some groceries... our... erm my local stored was closed due to the god awful weather" he laughed...

"So you excited about tonight?" he proceeded without any pause...

Looking up from her list, she nodded

"Yeah, Watty called me this morning, I was surprised.. it's been a while since we... we performed"

She cleared her throat averting her eyes to anything but his face.

"Yeah I was too, will be great, the 'Spoke is iconic to say the least!"

Nodding she smiled...

"How you been?"

"Yeah yeah good, yourself? You still living with Tandy?" Staring at him she smiled, those eyes she thought...

"Mhm" she replied fiddling with a loose thread on her jumper.

"I ummm gotta get on have so much to do before tonight. I'll see you at like... 8 to practice?"

Nodding, he smiled "Yeah 8's great"

"Great, usual stuff? I was gonna call you actually to sort it all out!" flustered beyond belief.. wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Usual stuff is fine, Watty confirmed that anyway... We must write soon..." he said trailing off

Rayna grimaced. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea... do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so i've uploaded the second chapter of this anyway :) Let me know what you think. I promise you it's going to get interesting._

 _Turning_ into the Broken Spoken parking lot was when she saw her... "Beeswax" she muttered. She detested the girl in the mini skirt and high boots, for absolutely no reason. Well there could be one reason... turning off her engine she sighed. She absolutely loved music, this was her whole being, the reason she'd walked out on her childhood home, her father, her life to become a country music sensation, so she thought.

But there was something about this girl that made her want to quit, run for the hills and she had nothing to do with music at all. It was just her coming between music and the guy who meant the same thing.

Fluffing her hair, she stepped out of her car and grabbed her guitar from the trunk. Putting on her show smile she walked towards the group of people gathering outside the rear entrance, smoke pluming from them like a subway drain cover.

"Oh look it's Raynaaaa" bellowed one of Deacon's friends.

Vince. A scruffy but loveable bassist. A James Dean of his time. Smiling she waved back placing her guitar on the floor to embrace him.

"Looking as scruffy as ever Vince... do you ever brush your hair?" Giving her a goofy smile, and running a hand through it.

"Nah, never felt the need to petal."

Over her shoulder she could feel the stare of Deacon's eyes on her back, turning around she greeted everyone but him and headed into the hallway.

"Guh she's so rude" Samantha spat as she turned on her heel to look up at Deacon.

Not saying anything he just followed the rest of his friends, and Rayna into the hallway.

Rehearsal went as normal, they sounded great, fantastic he thought and Rayna didn't break eye contact once. That was until she set foot off the stage, she just walked off without saying a word, leaving him just standing there.

Following her to the restroom he waited outside until she reappeared. Opening the door to see him standing there waiting for her, she rolled her eyes.

"This is the ladies room Deacon.." she said as she walked past him.

Grabbing her arm, she turned round to face him, a little surprised.

"What's going on with you, you've not said a word to me in weeks – yet up there its like we've known each other our whole lives...what have I done?"

"Nothing Deacon, absolutely nothing. Can we just go back inside we'll be on soon."

"Don't lie to me Rayna!" he shouted.

"Ugh look Deacon, I just don't think we should do this anymore...

"Do what Rayna?" He didn't blink. He just stared at her waiting for her response.

"This. Us... singing together, it's just not working... after tonight I think we should go our separate ways alright" she replied walking off, the whip of her hair following her.

Gobsmacked. He punched the wall and walked out towards the parking lot.

 _Tandy_ handed Rayna a cup of steaming coffee across the kitchen island.

"Are you okay sis, you look a little... drawn"

"Mmm... what?"

"Goodness you're miles away... where's your head at Rayna?"

"I broke up with Deacon?" she sighed looking out at the flurries of snow that were kissing the parked cars in the road.

Choking on her mouthful of coffee... "wha, what since when were y'all dating?"

Rolling her eyes... Rayna responded... "I mean, we broke up the partnership, the band, the duo, whatever the hell we are... were its over" turning around to face her sister, her mouth wide open.

"But, Rayna? I thought this was what you wanted? What you've always wanted?"

"Mhm, I did... I just ugh it's just not meant to be with Deacon okay? I don't need him to play music..." she wandered around the kitchen trying to tidy up and avoid her sister's quizzicle expression.

 _She could read straight through her._

"So... erm this has nothing to do with that new girl he has stuck to his face permanently is it? That... _Sandy?"_

"Samantha..." she corrected.

"Ah, so it has?" Tandy exclaimed

"No. It has nothing to do with her... we just don't work...anymore okay"

"More like you'd rather be stuck to his face..." Tandy chuckled

"TANDY...just leave it... please" Rayna turned around giving her sister a hard stare.

"Okay, okay" she exclaimed raised her hands in a mock defeat, "You'll sort it out, I know you will, y'all thick as thieves."

 _Noshville Eatery_

Three mouthfuls of eggs and bacon was all it took.

"George Strait wants to you to go on tour with him, you, Deacon and the boys"

Trying her best not to splutter scrambled eggs at him, she stared at him.

"Excuse me, what? How?" she replied, gobsmacked

"He had one of his guys at the 'Spoke show, told him how great y'all were, how you could be the next 'Johnny & June' cliché...

You don't seem happy about this Ray, this is George Strait. I mean you'd be opening for the opener, but its HUGE!" Watty exclaimed.

"I... errr I can't believe it" Placing her fork back onto her plate. Suddenly she felt nauseous.

Watty looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure you're okay Rayna? You've been funny for days?"

"Yeah. I just..." sighing she continued with what she knew would startle Watty...

"I broke it off with Deacon, this thing we have..."

"I thought he was with that Samantha girl" Watty replied, now more confused than ever.

"God not you as well, I don't mean in terms of dating. As in this singing partnership... It's not working Watt..."

"Like hell it is! Ray, if it wasn't working then George Strait would not have just invited you to tour with him would he? Look sort things out with Deacon. Don't let this blondey get in the way of something that is already fantastic, be amazing. This is your shot... they don't come along that often Rayna..."

Exasperated. Even more than before, Rayna sighed. "Alright. Look i'll think about it."

"It's not fair on him either, this is his shot too..."

"I know, I know. I said I'd think about it, okay?"

"Okay, well just so you know we've got a gig lined up for at the Exit Inn, it's in two weeks time. George is going to be playing. He's invited you both so he can announce you for his tour."

Rubbing her hands over her face, she smiled. Now to deal with the consequences of her actions.


End file.
